Una docena de rosas blancas
by Thaly Black
Summary: Si al menos hubiese una cura para los corazones rotos, pensó para si mismo, pero al menos siempre tendrán rosas blancas. Traducción de A Dozen White Roses, de xtutorgirlx OneShoot Sirius x Lily


**Disclaimer**_: El fic no me pertenece. Es de xtutorgirlx, quien, amablemente, accedió a que yo lo tradujese._

_Como de costumbre, asumamos que no soy profesional, y que, por lo tanto, puedo cometer errores en esto. Mi única intención es haceros llegar esto, que tantas lágrimas me ha causado. __Yo creo que es precioso. Ahora... a ver que decís vosotras._

_Dedicado especialmente a mi Chiky que está lejos, y a Kry, para que no se me ahogue sin acabar mi Saga xD_

_APB Productions presents…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:**_Como siempre, no poseo nada. El reto era "rosas" en__**Writers Block**__, que está conectado a__**Hogwarts Home**__ en __**Livejournal**_

* * *

_Esto está dedicado a todos vosotros que habéis perdido al amor de vuestra vida._

* * *

**Una docena de rosas blancas**

_Las rosas blancas siempre habían sido sus flores favoritas,_ pensó tristemente. Recordó su séptimo año en Hogwarts cuando había regalado a Lily una docena de rosas blancas por su cumpleaños y ella prácticamente había sollozado en su pecho, diciéndole lo muy hermosas que eran. Por supuesto, lo mantuvieron como un pequeño secreto, porque James no habría aprobado que su mejor amigo le diese a su novia un regalo tan significativo. Pero en lugar de sonreír ante el maravilloso recuerdo, su cara mostraba signos de aflicción y dolor.

No estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir la última década. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba vivo y respirando, pero Lily no. Ahogó un sollozo mientras las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos.

No. No lloraría ese día entre todos. Era el cumpleaños de Lily… su primer cumpleaños desde que él había huido de Azkaban. Nunca había olvidado su cumpleaños, ni siquiera tras todos esos años estando lejos del resto de la humanidad.

Caminó a lo largo del resbaladizo camino, manteniendo el equilibro sobre el suelo congelado. Silenciosamente, entró en el cementerio donde yacían el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo, bajo la nieve, descansando allí por el resto de la eternidad. Cuanto añoró descansar a su lado, acariciando su mano, y susurrando dulces nimiedades en su oído. El error había sido dejarla ir, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de detenerla en la boda. Ella le había pedido que le dijese la verdad, que le contase cómo se sentía, pero, con su sempiterna arrogancia, le dijo que todo estaba en orden y que su prometido la estaba esperando al final del pasillo. Así que, ese día ella caminó hacia James, y juró amarlo para siempre.

Se encontró con que era cada vez más complicado respirar, mientras continuaba caminando hacia las lápidas de mármol blanco, las que le ayudó a escoger a Remus. Aquel día había sido uno de los más duros de su vida, y por supuesto, cuando Remus lo vio caer al suelo, en su estado vulnerable, suplicándole a los más altos poderes que los trajese de vuelta, Remus había asumido que era todo debido a enterrar a su mejor amigo. Pero, lo que su amigo no sabía era que no estaba llorando solo por su mejor amigo perdido, si no también por el amor de su vida.

De pronto se detuvo delante del mármol blanco, el grabado permanecía todavía en la piedra.

**James Potter**

Nació Marzo 27, 1960  
Murió Octubre 31, 1981

**Lily Potter **

Nació Enero 30, 1960  
Murió Octubre 31, 1981

_El último enemigo que será destruido es la muerte._

Se secó los ojos en silencio, afligido por la pérdida de las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Ondeó su varita, murmurando las palabras de algún hechizo. Un ramo de doce rosas blancas y brillantes salió del extremo de esta. Él, respetuosamente, las dejó sobre la tumba de Lily, delineando las letras de su nombre gravado en la lápida.

Él quería a James con todo su corazón, habían sido los mejores amigos durante muchos años, y habían pasado por cientos de situaciones juntos, pero Lily… ella era el amor de su vida y perderla lo había devastado más que ninguna otra cosa. Y a lo mejor estaba mal no haberle contado nunca a su mejor amigo cuanto amaba a Lily, pero la noticia habría roto el corazón de James, completamente. Así que, tal vez fuese mejor así.

Dejó escapar una lágrima, que bajó su mejilla mientras él cerraba los ojos, una vívida imagen de Lily formándose en su mente. Su precioso pelo rojo cayendo por su espalda, sus brillantes ojos verdes, reflejo de la radiante sonrisa que constantemente llevaba en sus labios.

El corazón de Sirius se rompió un poquito más de lo que él creía humanamente posible cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro angelical desapareció, la calidez y comodidad que se había formado alrededor de él se volvió tan fría como el huelo. _Si al menos hubiese una cura para los corazones rotos, _pensó para si mismo,_pero al menos siempre tendrán rosas blancas._

------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Thaly al teclado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Espero que os haya gustado una décima parte de lo muchísimo que me gustó a mi, porque, desde el grabado hasta el final, he escrito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca había leído una historia tan absolutamente triste. Espero que, de verdad, os haya gustado. Espero vuestros reviews para la autora, a quien se los traduciré poco a poco. _

_Muchísimas gracias por pasaros y por leernos. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero un montonazo, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, de verdad…_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
